


You show me yours and I'll show you mine

by lovingdarkness



Series: Borderlands - Jacknbelle [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Mommy Kink, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, oc work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdarkness/pseuds/lovingdarkness
Summary: Jack and his bodyguard bang... I don't know what else to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I think it went okay.

Annabelle had spent hours watching Jack. Watching him woo the crowd with his charm and devilish grin. His tie looking more and looser as the night went on and on. Eventually missing altogether. She swayed with the music, a low instrumental rumble that was just hitting all the right places. Maybe it was the rum and coke in her system or just the intoxicating nature that was Handsome Jack, but she was really enjoying herself. Her slim, dark and blue dress left a lot to the imagination. But it was her eyes, those bright blue eyes that drew you in. Made you want to know more.

 

The music died down to a very slow tune as Anna returned to the bar. Fetching herself another drink, she dared shot her eyes towards the man of the hour. His eyes watching her as she brought the drink to her glossy lips. She thought it best to let him enjoy his fun, moving her party to the overflowing crowd of guests on the patio. The night sky was clear and crisp, just the gentlest chill filled the air. A nice time for some mischief under the stars.

 

Hands came to rest on her still swaying hips. A light grunt pressed against the back of her neck as hips wandered far too dangerously close. “Hey, gorgeous.” Jack’s voice was honey smooth tinted with lust, just the tiniest slur. Perfect just like him.

 

Anna bit her lip, letting her arms snake around his neck. “Hey, handsome.” He turned her around to face him, smooth and as if she fit like the perfect puzzle piece, she was leaning just right. She bit her lip as Jack's tongue began to wander just below her jaw and up to her ear.

 

Voices cooed in the background. But nothing could break the peaceful silence that brought these two killers together. Anna had recovered Jacks tie from around his wrist, laying it across his neck and beginning to drag him along. “Say beautiful, do you happen to have a lucky man… because I want to make him feel very unlucky.”

 

Anna pressed her tongue to the front of her mouth, licking her lips slow. “I don’t know. He’s pretty handsome. He has this look about him that just screams deadly... “ She leaned in, her lips hovering hot over his ear. “What do you have to offer?” Jack let out a low groan as Anna’s hand pressed into the front of his black dress pants.

 

“I just might have to show you.” Anna placed the tie back into its place, loosely pulling Jack through the now dwindling crowd. “I’m sure he won’t mind if I borrow you for the rest of the evening…”

 

She pushed a finger to his lips. He started sucking on it instead. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She pushed another digit into his hot mouth. Continuing to pull him along, heading into a room she knew would be able to lock. Knowing that neither of them would be able to return to the penthouse. Anna stepped back, working her dress skirt loose. Jack was busy undressing, stripping down to bare bottom. She let out a laugh, of course, Jack wouldn’t wear briefs to an event as if he knew how hot and bothered his bodyguard would be getting this evening.

 

“Like what you see princess.” Anna whistled in approval at the already hard cock in Jack's hand. He began pumping it slow while Anna finished taking the skirt off. Revealing that she two wasn’t wearing any panties as well.

 

Jack let out an audible moan as Anna sauntered over. Crashing their lips together as she moved them both backward. Biting the bottom of his lip, she went to work on his cock. Pumping it agonizingly slow. “It is a nice piece. I might have just the right place to keep it warm.”

 

“Damn…” Her metal hand came to rest against his face, sending out a small amount of electricity.

 

“Don’t speak. Let mama do all the work.” She shoved him down on the couch. Hands coming to run through his hair as she continued to send light shocks through his body. Moans and curses leaving his lips left and right. “Good boy.” Hands returning to his cock, she moved it to rub against her folds. Straddling him in between all the other sensations. Switching between vibrations and electricity. Try as he might to take back control, she made sure he knew who exactly was in control. “Ah ah. Bad boy.” Taking his tie to tie up his wrists through the headrest. Keeping him in place.

 

A couple of clicks later and Jack's mask was taken off. Anna’s mask followed. Her lips moved to claim his, tongue sliding in ever so easy. In one swift move, she moved him to the hilt. Jack was buried deep inside of Anna’s dripping cunt, that's when the fun would begin. She moved quickly, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck… Anna…”

 

“Yes baby, beg. Beg like the good boy you are.” She knew he wanted control, to be in control. But just the thought of having the most powerful man in the galaxies undone underneath her was just too exciting to let go of now. She wasn’t close, but it didn’t matter. She’d finish off later when she was alone.

 

“God… fuck…”

 

They both grew louder, not caring who heard their fun. She wanted him to have fun, to enjoy himself. This was his night after all.

 

“Anna please… please let me…” The way his eyes were glazed over with lust, the way his voice was but a whisper. Begging to come undone. How could she refuse? She nodded, untying his wrists.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up. His legs were shaking but she wanted to give him some control. Her back was pressed hard into the corresponding wall, he wasted no time getting to work.

 

Moans filled the air along with skin slapping skin. Their lips crashed once more, tongues dancing as they became one. King and killer. Dancing a dance of pleasure. Teeth grazing skin. She began to leave light love bites along his jaw. 

 

Jack was going harder, he was so close. “Gah baby…”

 

“Jack…” They both came undone. Jack cumming deep, Anna letting go.

 

\--

 

Anna and Jack redressed quickly. Making attempts at hiding the damage that was caused. Snapping masks into place, Anna was ready to go in opposite directions from Jack. But he reached for her, pulling her to him. His fingers brushed some loose curls from her face, he leaned in to leave a kiss on her forehead. “I have I told you lately how much I love you.”

 

She smiled shyly, leaving a kiss on Jack’s cheek. “You say that to all the women that rock your world?” Jack gave a genuine smile, reaching for her hand.

  
He opened the door, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Especially the ones that rock my world.” And rather than return to the now dying down party, they headed home to continue their little rendezvous for the evening. 


End file.
